


Orphan Day Kiss

by FormidablePassion



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas and Dean meet at a college party through a mutual friend, after months of tension building between them, it breaks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orphan Day Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my sweet [duxk](http://archiveofourown.org/users/majestic_duck/pseuds/majestic_duck)  
> for loaning me her eyes on this. You're the best!

Cas had seen him around at various functions and parties on campus. He would like to think that he had noticed him too. But nothing was ever really sure with Dean Winchester. They shared several friends, but had never been introduced. At least not until a few months ago. 

 

It was at an Anti-Valentine’s Day party. It was one of Charlie’s sick jokes of a party. The girl had no problem finding herself a woman to spend Valentine’s Day with. She just claimed that she prefered to spend it with her friends. Something about not wanting to see all her single friends mope around acting all hopeless. 

 

Cas didn’t think himself hopeless. He also didn’t think much of Valentine’s Day to begin with. He just figured that it was something that he would celebrate if he found someone that he really wanted to celebrate with. So this annual party of Charlie’s was really quite entertaining to say the least. 

 

It was there, Cas was introduced to Dean Winchester finally. He was surprised that Dean was even there. He didn’t really seem the type, he was sure that he would have a date at the very least. Yet here he was standing before him. 

 

“This is Dean.” Charlie turned to Dean as Cas offered his hand. 

 

“Dean, this is my friend Cas-” Dean cut her off

 

“Castiel, yeah. Good to finally meet you man.” His smile was beautiful when it was seen from across the room, but when directed at him it was radiant. 

  
His smile, and the simple fact that  _ he knew his name _ and insinuated that he had been wanting to meet, had Cas doing the only thing he could do. He smiled back wide. 

 

“You, too.” He took Dean’s hand in his and it felt a bit calloused. 

 

He wasn’t just a student, he worked with his hands. Had a good firm grip too. He stopped his thoughts there. Didn’t need them wandering about inside his head conjuring up images of what else Dean’s firm grip would be good at. 

 

Charlie grinned at the two and walked off. From that night on Dean and Cas had talked, texted, or communicated somehow every day. They were getting to know one another at an alarmingly fast pace. It made Cas wonder if Dean didn’t like more than just the ladies. Dean sent him at least one snapchat and text message a day. Usually more. He even began taking pictures around campus and tagging Cas in them on instagram. There was more nights spent chatting online, texting, or even talking on the phone into the wee hours of the morning with one another about everything from their professors and friends, to the deeper stuff in their lives. 

 

Every party they attended, if they didn’t go together, they always found one another. Every time it would seem that the tension between them was thicker and thicker. Cas wondered if it was only him. Occasionally he would see Dean smiling with some cute brunette with perky tits and he couldn’t help but feel that maybe what he was feeling, whatever it was, happened to be one sided. He also was unable to tame the rise of jealousy that he would get when he saw Dean chatting up some girl. 

 

He would always pretend not to notice when Dean took the offered phone number before eventually seeking Cas out. He never knew if Dean ever used those numbers. Never mentioned the phone numbers or the girls to him. He was happy to be ignorant of the situation. It wasn’t like Dean was his any way. 

 

It was at one of these parties where it finally happened. It was one of Christian’s parties. He lovingly called it the Orphans Party. Anyone who couldn’t make it home for Mother’s Day this close to finals, or just simply had no mother, was invited. Of course, everyone was invited. The penalty for attending and actually having a mother you could have seen was to take two shots and do a keg stand immediately after, that was how non orphans gained entrance to the party.

  
Cas did in fact have a mother. He was not able to go see her for Mother’s Day though. So he was not subject to the penalty. He knew that Dean did not have his mother any longer though. Even though he was very good natured about the party, Dean missed his mother, and it was something that they had discussed at length both sober and intoxicated. 

 

He knew Dean was going to be at the party and didn’t want to leave him without the proper support. Even if Dean insisted he was going to be fine. Cas started the snapchat game. Usually it was Dean who would initiate it. Since Dean was already there though Cas figured it was a good way to announce his arrival to his friend. 

 

He sent a picture of the poor sophomore doing a keg stand not 20 feet into the door. 

  
“Here, where are you?” 

 

It wasn’t but a few minutes later that Dean sent back a picture of a wall with some award on it. 

 

“Catch me if you can.” 

 

So it was going to be one of those nights. Cas decided to go find himself a drink while he searched for the award on the wall. It wasn’t the biggest frat house but it was still a decent size. He really just wanted to find Dean. He took a shot or two in the kitchen and grabbed a beer and walked down one of the halls. Then another. 

 

Just as he found the award he received another picture from Dean. He looked around as he opened it but didn’t see his friend. This one was of stairs and the banister wooden and wrapped in purple and white streamers for the lost mothers. 

 

“Too slow. Come find me.” 

 

Cas turned back around and found his way out of the hallways he had wandered down. On his way back towards the front where he was sure the stairs were located he stopped back in the kitchen for another beer. He didn’t want to drink too much, one of them needed to be mildly sober tonight to take care of Dean. He assumed it wasn’t going to be Dean. 

 

Sipping his beer he spotted the stairs and snapped a picture. He sent it to Dean as he walked towards them. 

 

“I see the stairs but you’re not there.” 

 

He took a few steps up and looked around the crowded house but didn’t spot the green eyes he adored. His phone beeped a few minutes later. 

 

“You’re getting closer.” 

 

It was a picture of a door. All it had on it was a stolen street sign that said two way stop. 

 

Since Cas was sure that there was no door downstairs with that on it he walked further up. He looked down the row of doors and the second from the end he spotted it. He walked toward it. Looking around he didn’t see Dean anywhere. In fact, there was almost no one upstairs, unless they were all occupied in the rooms. 

 

Stopping before the door he snapped a pic and sent it. 

 

“You’re not here.” 

 

Almost immediately his phone chimed at him. 

 

“Aren’t I?”

 

It was a dark photo of Dean in what looked like a bedroom. Probably the room on the other side of the door. Cas just laughed. Dean had never played the game this way and he calmed his heart telling it not to get excited over nothing. That Dean was probably just drunk already and wanting to pass out in the room. 

 

He opened the door and stepped into the dimly lit room. There were no lights but the moon was shining in the window and was enough light to look around easily. As soon as the door shut behind him he turned to find Dean grinning at him only inches away from him. 

  
He couldn’t smell liquor on Dean’s breath. He was almost sure that Dean was going to drink tonight. Maybe he couldn’t smell it because he himself had a few drinks? 

 

“Hey, Cas. Looks like you found me.” 

 

He had to suppress a shiver hearing Dean speak. His voice was low and seductive in a way that was never directed at him. 

 

“Looks like I did.” Cas licked his lips and watched as Dean’s eyes followed his tongue. 

 

When Dean’s eyes looked back up they were wide and his pupils seemed to grow. That could have been the light though. Cas didn’t want to get his hopes up. 

 

“So what are we doing up here, Dean?” His own voice was low and sounded almost breathless. 

 

“This.” 

  
Before Cas could even think to ask what  _ “This.”  _ was Dean had grabbed his face gently and pulled him the last couple inches to let their mouths meet. 

 

It took a moment for his brain to register what was happening. Eventually he understood. As he felt Dean’s soft lips pressing against his own and his thumbs caressing his stubbled jaw he lifted his own hand to the back of Dean’s neck and one to his waist pulling their bodies flush against one another. 

 

When Dean softly licked at his lips, silently begging entrance, he was not about to deny him. He opened up to him and matched his passion as they deepened the kiss. It wasn’t rushed, it was slow and heated. It was everything Cas had thought a kiss with Dean would be and more. 

 

It was the best first kiss he had ever had. It was amazing because it was so new yet felt like they were already so familiar with one another's mouths. He didn’t want it to end. They both needed to breath though. They pulled away only enough that their lips lost contact. 

 

With their foreheads together and breathing the other’s air they caught their breath, opened their eyes and just stared, green into blue. 

 

“Dean…” 

 

“Cas, I’ve been meaning to tell you. I really like you. I’d like to go out some time.” 

 

Cas just chuckled and kissed Dean’s lips softly once more.


End file.
